1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module having a function to generate a resume signal.
2. Related Background Arts
A Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2010-278774A has disclosed a system in which a host is coupled with a peripheral apparatus via an optical fiber. The system disclosed therein, when the peripheral apparatus is unable to restart regularly, sends an optical signal in a burst mode from the host system, and then the peripheral apparatus may be regularly restarted.